Atticus Want's It All!
by ScarletLycrois
Summary: Atticus wants Alexis to be happy, he also wants Jaden to be happy. What happens when a karaoke machine stuck on a particular song leads him to do something that will make Jaden & Alexis...a little unhappy? OOC Alexis. JadenXAlexis. OneShot. HSM Parody. Fluff.


Ever wondered how the Rhode's sibling's would act if their personalities were switched? Me too! So let's read this fic and find out!

Oh and by the way! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx story so be nice!

* * *

Alexis Pov:

I was sitting in the cafeteria. Alone. Jaden and Syrus were off too have a tag battle with Bastion and Hassleberry...Something about who's Jaden's best friend or something...

Anyway with Mindy and Jasmine out having lunch date's with some guy's I'll never hear of again I was hoping for a quiet lunch.

"Heeeyyyy Sissy!"

Wrong.

My Brother just had to come in didn't he! Dammit Jaden why did you have to rescue him_? Your already my knight in shining armour-_Wait!...Why the hell am I thinking of Jaden all of a sudden!

"Sissy?"

A give an annoyed grunt. **"What?"**

"Nothing I just thought you were ignoring me..." He pout's. His so childish..._just like Jad_- Oh quit thinking of him Alexis!

"Ok Atti, one- I was ignoring you, and two- _Nothing?_ Ok now go away!"

He pout's bigger. "Awww come on Sissy! I may have something that might interest you!~~" He sang the last bit.

"I'm not interested."

"Hmpfh. Fine I'll just go and tell Jaden you're not interested..."

"Wait Jaden!" He looks at me. _Damn!_ Now he knows my weak spot!...Wait...T_T

"Oooooo. Someone has a crush on Jadey-baby now ehh?"

I feel heat rushing too my cheek's. I try to redeem myself.

"Well duh, I mean Blair's around isn't she?"

"Oooohhh Sissy's getting angwie!~~"

**+Wack+**

Atticus stroke's his red cheek trying to soothe it.

"Ow!"

"Don't call me Sissy!"

He sigh's dramatically, "Okay fine."

"So did you come here for an actual reason or too just tease me?"

He goes dramatically serious. _Talk about a change of attitude!_

"Well you know that dream we had when we were little?"

"Of us being top duellist and me beating you?"

"No, of us becoming..." He steps up on the cafeteria table on puts on hand on his hip and with the other point's to the sky.

"Becoming PopStar's!"

I face palm.

"No Atti! That's your dream!"

"Aww come on Lexi! You know I did tell Jaden about this and he said he'd love to see you in that dress!~"

_Lexi_...Jaden call's me Lexi...I feel heat rushing to my cheek's again.

I shake my head. No Alexis! No don't think of Jaden like that!

"But Lexi, look how cute you'd look in this dress!"

I can see a thought bubble above him with me in a red puffy dress, my hair-tied in a pony-tail and a purple mike in my hands.

I grab a fork from my plate and pop his bubble.

"Awwww..."

**+Wham!+**

...And slap him again.

* * *

+ 10 Minutes Earlier With Atticus+

"Hey Jaden!" Atticus called out to the young Slifer Red. Jaden turned around, Syrus, Bastion and Hassleberry stopped too.

"Hey Jay, what do ya think of my sister?"

"Your sister? Well Alexis is pretty..."

Syrus and the other's eye's minus Jaden and Atticus leaned in.

"-Pretty...amazing!"

They face-vaulted.

What Atticus realised was Jaden was blushing. He just didn't see at first as now he had covered his face with his hair by looking down.

"And what would you think if Alexis became a singer?" Around this time everyone saw Jaden looking up and blushing but thought nothing of it.

Jaden pondered this for a moment. Then gave his goofy grin.

"Yeah, sure! I'd love to hear her sing!" Syrus and the other's behind Jaden looked at him awkwardly.

"Even if she wanted go away from Duel Academy for a long time for her concerts?"

"Yeah sure, whatever make's her happy..."

Atticus noticed his usually loud voice had gone quiet.

"Why do you ask Atti-"

Feeling satisfied Atticus had already ran towards the cafeteria, leaving behind him a trail of dust.

Hassleberry stepped up to Jaden.

"You gotta little crush on Private Alexis, don't ya Sarge?"

Jaden's cheek's matched the colour of his jacket.

"Wha-What? I-I-I don't know what y-you're talking about!"

Hassleberry made too speak again when Bastion stepped in.

"You know, Jaden's best friend wouldn't be delaying a duel so important..."

Syrus and Hassleberry shared an evil look then Syrus spoke; "Ha! This just proves that I'm Jaden's best friend!"

Hassleberry and Syrus had started another fight. Jaden looked at Bastion and mouthed a thanks, Bastion nodded and they continued to the duelling arena.

* * *

+Back At The Cafeteria.+

Alexis's Pov:

"Are you sure Jaden wanted me to be a part of this?"

"Of course Sissy! Would I lie to you?"

Alexis just stared at him. T_T. "No of course not dear brother (!)"

Atticus caught the sarcasm in her voice.

Alexis went back to eating.

(Cue HSM Music!~)

Atticus: Imagine having everything we ever dreamed. Don't you want it?

"Maybe." Alexis said before dipping her spoon into some yoghurt and failing due to her brother moving the plate.

Atticus: Can't you see it?

Alexis: Kind of.

Atticus: Imagine first audition after Duel Academy I get the lead!

Alexis: A part for me?

Atticus: Well of course!

Alexis: Yeah right (!)

Atticus: You gotta believe it! He said whilst standing up on the table causing other's too start looking.

Alexis: Keep talkin' (!) Atticus grinned.

Atticus: You and I all the fame!

Alexis: Atticus and what's-her-name?

Atticus: Sound exciting? He said oblivious to the stare's and Alexis's sarcasm.

Alexis: Inviting (!)

Atticus: Let's do it then!

Alexis: Listening (!)

Atticus: Personal, stylist, agent and a publicist.

Alexis: But where do I fit into this?

Atticus: With you we can win!

Alexis: Win the part?

Atticus: Think bigger!

Alexis: Become superstars (!)

Atticus: That's better.

"But Atti, I'll never make it big!"

"Aww c'mon Sis! Think about what Jaden would say~~"

Atticus: Don't you see that bigger is better,

And better is bigger

A little bit is never enough.

+Atticus Does Funny Hip Dance!+

No no no!

By now Atticus's entire fan girls are dancing around the tables like they do in HSM.

Don't you want it all?

You want it you know that you want it

The fame and the fortune and more! (You want it all! )

You want it you know that you want it

You gotta have your star on the door.

You want the world nothing less

All the glam and the press

Only givin' you the best

Reviews (say it! )

I want it all!

I want it I want it (yeah) want it

My name in lights at Carnegie Hall

I want it all!

Atticus: Can't you see it? Jaden will be sure to notice you!

Alexis: Yeah! She agreed blushing.

Atticus: Chazz is gonna kill me.

Alexis: What?

Atticus: I mean Jaden will love you!

Atticus dodged his way outta that one, leaving Alexis red-faced.

Atticus: Red carpet rose bouquets crowd waiting backstage.

Alexis: I'm with him don't stop me, I'm not the paparazzi. She said whilst barging through Atticus's fan girls.

Atticus: Invitations standing ovations

Alexis: Magazines?

Atticus: (yes please)

Gotta be celebrities!

Photographs fan club gives the people what they love! (A/N: Of course she's thinking of Jaden!)

Atticus: Now you're excited Sissy!

Alexis: I like it!

Atticus: Let's do it then!

Alexis: Yeah!

Times Square, jet setters, sequels pay better. They both said whilst holding a poster for Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

New York today tomorrow the world!

Alexis: Sold out shows!

Atticus: (think bigger! )

Alexis: And the Oscar goes to...

Atticus: (that's better! )

Don't you see that

Bigger is better

And better is bigger

A little bit is never enough

No no no!

I want it all!

I want it I want it I want it

The fame and the fortune and more!

I want it all!

I want it want it want it

I gotta have my star on the door

I want the world nothing less

All the glam and the press

Only givin' you the best reviews

I want it all!

I want it want it want it

Radio city Music Hall

We want it all!

Alexis: Here in the spotlight we shine

Look at who we are!

Atticus: When Broadway knows your name

You know that you're a star!

Dance!

-monolouge-I want it (I want it)

I-I-I want it (I want it)

I want it

I want it (I want it)

I-I-I-I want it (I want it all! )

I want it

I-I-I want it (want it)

I want it

I want it

I-I-I-I

I WANT IT ALL!

I want it want it want it

The fame and the fortune and more!

I want it all!

I want it want it want it

I gotta have my star on the door

I want the world nothing less

All the glam and the press

Only givin' me the best reviews

I want it all! (Paris! )

All! (London! )

All! (Rome! )

Toronto!

LA!

Sydney!

Buenos Aires!

Tokyo!

Moscow!

Hollywood!

Bollywood!

NEW YORK CITY!

We... Want... It (we want it)... All!

"Umm...Alexis are you okay?"

Alexis turned around to see everyone in the room staring at her. Her and her brother were on top of the tables with their arms up.

"Uhhhh..." Her face turned red with embracement.

"Ha, Sissy had a _"moment" _and started dancing; I didn't want to be left out so I joined in too!"

Everyone sweat dropped at the older Rhodes sibling.

Jaden looked at Alexis, but when he met her eye's they were transfixed into each other's gazes.

Atticus wanting to speed this up, _accidently_ pushed her off the table, which _conveniently_ caused her to fall on top of...

Jaden!

Jaden saw Alexis about to fall and being the gentleman he is, went to catch her, of course knowing Jaden, he messed up somehow and made Alexis fall on top of him.

There face's turned red in embracement and love when they got lost in each other's eyes once again.

"J..Jaden..."

"Huh?"

"Did you mean what you said when you were talking to Atti?"

"Ah, that! No I mean!-"

Jaden lifted his neck but Alexis accidently slipped back down and landed on top of Jaden's lips.

The two were shocked as Atticus and Syrus and the others were grinning like mad.

Alexis made to get off but Jaden wrapped his arms around her waist, tightening the kiss.

Bastion and Hassleberry tried not to laugh, Syrus was getting a nosebleed and Atticus...Had a camera...

"So sending this to Mom and Dad..."

Alexis heard this and jumped off of Jaden and Alexis made too grab Atticus but felt her arm being tugged.

"Huh?" She turned back around. "Jay?"

"No."

"What?" She asked confused.

"I didn't mean what I said before."

Alexis felt her heart drop. Tear's started to form in her eyes.

"I don't want you to leave."

Alexis looked at Jaden in the eye. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I couldn't bear not too see your face every day, I need you."

Alexis was still confused. Then angry.

"What did Atticus say to you?"

Jaden shrugged his shoulders.

"He told me what I thought of you. I said pretty."

Alexis took a deep breath in.

"-But now I don't."

Alexis tried not to let her tear's fall.

Jaden smiled.

"Now I think you're beautiful..." He said before wrapping Alexis in his arms and kissing her again. Alexis showed her tears but now they were tears of joy. They both broke for air.

"I love you Jay."

"I love you too Lexi."

They said before holding the other in each other's arms.

Atticus looked at Syrus, Bastion and Hassleberry.

"So who won the duel?"

Syrus and Hassleberry both looked at each other then at Bastion.

"Well we couldn't have the duel because lover-boy here started to babble on about Alexis..." Bastion said.

Atticus grinned.

Yes surely now he had it all.

...Or did he?...

* * *

(A/N: And that's all! So how didcha like my little JXA OneShot? Remember this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx Fic so be nice!

This is also a sorta thank you for the people who reviewed my first story (This is my second ever!) Finding Your True Destiny, Your Other Half. -Pokémon.)


End file.
